bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Big Night
|} Big Night - Седьмой трек из альбома BTR. Появился в серии "Вперёд - на Хеллоуин". Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px Слова Oh! It's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!thumb|250pxthumb|218pxthumb|300px 1, 2, 3 come on boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started (Hey! ) Started (Hey! ) Started (Hey! ) Whoa, whoa! Waiting all week, now it's Friday night We're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives Let's get it started (Hey! ) Started (Hey! ) Started (Hey! ) 'Cause I've been feeling Down, down, down. I need a pick me up Round, Round, Round, I wanna spin it up Loud, loud, loud, DJ take me away! Oh! It's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night! Oh! It's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night! It's been a hard week Been working overtime I need a hot beat To get this party right I'm on another level Turn up the base and treble Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up! (I've been feeling) Down, down, down. I need a pick me up Round, Round, Round, I wanna spin it up Loud, loud, loud, DJ take me away! Oh! It's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night! Oh! It's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night! 1, 2, 3 come on boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started, started, Started, Started, Started! (Let's go! ) 1, 2, 3 come on boys and girls We're gonna party like it's the end of the world Let's get it started, started, Started, Started (it's gonna be a big night) Oh! It's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night! Oh! It's gonna be a big night We're gonna have a good time It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night! Big Night! Перевод Это будет большая ночь, Мы хорошо проведём время, Это будет большая, большая, большая ночь. 1, 2, 3 все мальчишки и девчонки, Мы собираемся зажигать, словно наступает конец света, Давайте же начинать,начинать,начинать. Ожидание в течение всей недели и наконец вечер пятницы. Мы собираемся разодеться для лучшего времени нашей жизни, Давайте же начинать,начинать,начинать. Из-за того,что я чувствовал себя плохо,плохо,плохо Мне нужно,чтобы меня разогнали по кругу,кругу,кругу Я хочу набрать обороты громче,громче,громче Диджей,унеси меня. Это будет большая ночь, Мы хорошо проведём время, Это будет большая, большая, большая ночь. Это будет большая ночь, Мы хорошо проведём время, Это будет большая, большая, большая ночь. Это была долгая неделя сверхурочной работы, Мне нужен острый удар, чтобы провести эту вечеринку правильно Я на другом уровне, Усиль опору и частоты, сделай это,сделай это,сделай это. Из-за того,что я чувствовал себя плохо,плохо,плохо Мне нужно,чтобы меня разогнали по кругу,кругу,кругу Я хочу набрать обороты громче,громче,громче Диджей,унеси меня. Это будет большая ночь, Мы хорошо проведём время, Это будет большая, большая, большая ночь. Это будет большая ночь, Мы хорошо проведём время, Это будет большая, большая, большая ночь. 1, 2, 3 все мальчишки и девчонки, Мы собираемся зажигать, словно наступает конец света, Давайте же начинать,начинать,начинать.